The Blue Exorcist: Book 1
by Gothic Rain
Summary: After Rin and Yukio were born, it was Shiro and Mephisto who decided it would be safer for Rin to grow up in a world that wouldn't hate him for what he was, and so they sent him away to another universe, to Fiore while Yukio would be raised in Assiah and train to be an exorcist to protect Rin if he returns. While in Fiore, he trained to become the best mage he could be.
1. First Born of Satan

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 _ **An Ao No Exorcist & Fairy Tail Cross-over Fan-made Fiction Story**_

 _By My Book of Demons_

 _Disclaimer: I, My Books of Demons, do not own Ao No Exorcist nor Fairy Tail. This story is for entertainment only and fan-made for fan purposes only. I make no profit from this, and never will. Any references towards the two anime/manga subjects go to their owners, none by me._

 _Author's Note: This is my first attempt at a Cross-over and of these two mixed together no less. I'll try my best not to disappoint, but knowing human beings there will be disappointment. Only time will tell that that disappointment will be overruled by epic-awesomeness of these two shows combined into one._

Chapter One, First Born of Satan

Since the beginning of time when the human race dawned upon the world, they never believed one of their own could love a demon. They never believed the Demon Lord could ever love or be loved, and yet it was possible. A human women by the name of Yuri Egin fell in love with Satan, and he gave his heart to her. Together they united, and their love impregnated Yuri with sons, twins no less.

However, man found this an abomination and whence discovering this they wanted Yuri dead, knowing her sons wouldn't be human but rather half-demon, and of Satan no less. They believed this as something that shouldn't exist, and so they sent exorcist the order to kill Yuri Egin, but Satan had foreseen this and hid her away in the forest they had first met.

As time passed and Yuri Egin grew closer to giving birth, Satan went on a rampage of panic in order to find someone who he could possess without any ill effects to save the women he loved, who was going to be executed by the Vatican for being impregnated by him. During this time, he murdered a huge number of the world's greatest holy men, gaining the name of the event "Blue Night".

Enraged by this even, Yuri's father, Ernest Frederik Egin ordered Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles to find and kill his daughter and Satan's children. They found Yuri within the forest with her newborn twins, whom she named Rin and Yukio, and soon died of childbirth. Their orders were known and the chance to kill the sons of Satan was there, however instead of killing the twins, Shiro decided to seal Rin's demonic powers within the Demon-slaying blade Kurikara with the help of Mephisto, but by doing this is sliced his heart in half, leaving the human heart absent of the demon half. Mephisto predicted in time, Rin would awaken his demon side with Kurikara, and that it would be best if he were raised in a world were he wouldn't be hunted and hated by humans that knew he would be the son of Satan.

Shiro saw this as well, and decided they would send Rin and the blade Kurikara with him to another world using the time space gate that connected the two worlds of Gehenna and Assiah. Shiro learned that Yukio had some dormant power of Satan inside himself as well, and knowing that the only way Yukio would ever be able to protect his brother if he ever returned would be to be pure human, and so during the ritual of sealing Rin's powers into the blade Kurikara, he had also placed all of Satan's power that was in Yukio into his older twin, Rin that night.

Shiro decided to raise Yukio as his own child and Mephisto made a deal with Fujimoto that if Rin returned and if his Demon powers ever came out, he would be under his custody.

That night, the newborn twins were separated with Yukio in the arms of Shiro Fujimoto and Rin and Kurikara in the arms of Mephisto Pheles who would deliver him to another world away from Gehenna and Assiah, so neither side could reach him if they wanted.

As many knew, Assiah and Gehenna were mirror worlds, just as all worlds were connected by their mirror. In their universe, Assiah was the material world in which humans live. Demons can pass into this world by possessing anything that exists within it. It is the ultimate goal of Satan, the ruler of Gehenna, to make Assiah his own. To prevent this from happening, specially-trained human in the world of Assiah can exorcise Demons back to Gehenna through various methods. Any kind of contact between the worlds is normally impossible, save for Demons who live in Assiah by possession objects.

Gehenna was the world in which Demons live, and Satan is the god of Demons and the ruler of Gehenna. There was no material present in Gehenna and the only direct way to Gehenna is through the Gehenna Gate which only Satan can open.

Mephisto decided it would be best if Rin were thrown into the furthest universe away from their own, with little to no connection to the mirroring world. However, he could not place Rin there himself, and had to release Rin into the space in between Assiah and Gehenna, to what was known as the Daedrelm. No one has crossed into Daedreim before knowing there was no returning and possible death if one did not fall into a universe, and was left as a floating corpse forever between worlds. Not only that, but one would literally have to be an infant to go through, for after a year of being in one world their soul is bonded and cannot be severed to leave to another world. This was to keep balance between the universes, and because of such it was very rare for a being to pass through the Daedreim whether demon or human.

There was a very slim chance Rin would make it to Mephisto's planned destination, however as long as Mephisto had good aim and Rin wasn't hit by some floating corps, he should arrive in the world. What made it so difficult was the long journey to the world, and at such a young age it would be a miracle to survive traveling such long distances. Yet, it was already a miracle itself that Satan, the god of demons had fallen in love with a human and had sons. It was a miracle they weren't killed, and it is a miracle that this was all possible.

So, Mephisto without a doubt, tossed the infant Rin into the Daedreim watching as the bundle of blue cloth disappeared into the distant leaving behind a grinning son of Satan behind.

* * *

The sky was dark as the storm rained down on the lands below. It was nearly night, and the town was mostly absent of people who were either inside away from the rain staying warm, or were in a rush to get there.

In the middle of a street a small bundle of blue cloth sat alone and the infant inside wailed as the cold rain splashed against his soft skin. Thunder sounded in the distance followed by cackling white and blue lightning that put the infant's, Rin's, wails silent.

Loud footsteps sounded from the distance, bare feet splashing cold water to the sides as a person ran towards the now silent child.

When the person reached Rin, they couldn't be identified male or female for the dark brown rags that completely covered their body, along with a hood that shadowed their face. The stranger quickly picked Rin's infant form into their arms and shushed them, before picking up in a run towards a large building in the distance.

The building lights were out and everyone inside was silent despite the raging storm outside. However, when a hurried knock was sound on their front door, a women in a light blue robe, with just a candle giving her light in the darkness hurried towards the door, before swinging it open revealing a brown cloaked person, holding Rin in the wet bundle or blue cloth in their arms hugged to their chest.

"Please, take him. I found him on the street abandoned and he'll die outside in this storm." The person, voice identifying them as a women said hurriedly, offering Rin to the women hoping they would take him and keep him safe from the outside.

The women in the light blue gown quickly took Rin into her arms, keeping him dry from the rain outside. "Wait!" The women yelled, seeing the cloaked women begin to walk away. The women turned and looked at her, waiting. "You said you found him, so he's not yours?"

The cloaked women shook her head as a negative, for she had no idea who this child was.

"Does he have a name?" The women inside asked.

The cloaked women was silent for a moment, before finally saying, "No, but I felt something inside the blue cloth so check if there's anything inside that indicates the child's name." She responded, before running off into the night and disappearing into the distance.

The women in the nightgown looked up at the storm raining down above before quickly shutting the door and rushing towards the central room, gently laying Rin on the table before lighting a lamp before hurrying back to the infant.

Slowly she gently moved away the blue cloth revealing the pale-skinned infant boy, who had a small bit of black hair on his head, and was sleeping soundly. The women sighed, and wrapped the baby in a grey warm blanket before grabbing the blue cloth only to hear something clank loudly on the ground. Furrowing her brows above her confused brown eyes she looked down, and saw a sheathed sword on the ground causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

She knelt down, and picked up the beautiful sword and moved her hands to open it, before hesitating and pulling her hands away from opening it. Getting to her feet, she laid the sword next to the sleeping infant before smoothing out the dark blue cloth searching to see if there was anything else hidden inside it, and found one other thing. A thin white slip of paper that had a named sprawled on it, it said RIN.

"Rin, then. Well, welcome to St. Joseph's Orphanage, Rin." The women told him, before her eyes found the blade Kurikara. "I see great things ahead for you, little one."

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

"Take. It. Back!" Rin yelled, his small but bloody fist smashing into the ribs of Kaleb, the older boy called him a demon, and Rin was enraged by the remark. Kaleb was three years older than Rin, seven to be exact, and was now broken and bleeding on the floor as the other children of the orphanage watched, their cries never reaching the ears of the furious messy, navy-blue haired boy.

Hurried footsteps were heard nearing, and all the children that had been watching Rin beat the boy up fled from the room, leaving the Head mistress to it. "Rin!" The mistress shouted, appearing in front of the child, and sternly looking him in his blue eyes. "Let him go, this instant!" She demanded.

Rin looked angrily at her. "He called me a demon... a-a monster!" He shouted, bringing another fist down on the boy's face.

"Doing this, isn't helping the situation. You're only making it worse on you, Rin. Let. Him. Go." She told him firmly, causing Rin to clenched his teeth before throwing Kaleb away from him.

"To your room, Rin. I'll speak to you there in a bit." She told him, turning away from him to go to the bloody and beaten boy. Rin angrily rushed away, down the corridor, glaring at some group of huddled children whispering to each other about him, before finally reaching his room and slamming the door open to his room before closing it equally as loud as opening it.

An hour later there was addition to his room, a large hole next to the window which was where the boy was now. His head laying down on the cool rim of the window and eyes looking out on the street, eyes numbed with sadness.

He heard the door to his room open softly before closing, and a soft hand touch his shoulder. He brushed the hand from his shoulder, eyes hardening and disappearing any trace of sadness before turning around to face the women in front of him who looked down at him with soft sad eyes. "Rin..." She started softly, and Rin brushed passed her before sitting at the edge of his bed.

"He called me a demon, everyone calls me one but I'm not!" Rin started as a whisper but slowly turned into a shout. "You're right, you aren't a demon, Rin." The mistress told him, sitting down on the wooden chair across from him.

"Then why does everyone hate me! Ever since the beginning! What did I do to deserve this!" Rin yelled, hands becoming fists in anger. The mistress in front of him sighed. "It's not what caused it, it's what you do that effects the situation afterwards." She told him, making his cold blue eyes look up at her in anger.

"Am I supposed to let him just say it to my face then and not do anything!" Rin shouted, punching the wall to the left of him.

"Yes, you're just fueling them for their next attack on you. You know better than this, Rin." The mistress told him, sternly but gently. Rin didn't say anything, just stared at the ground in anger.

Rin looked up when he felt a hand mess with his hair. "You know better, Rin. Be better than them, and ignore their insults because no matter what they say you are not a demon. You are sweet, Rin, don't let their words ever change that about you." She told him, gently.

Rin's eyes then filled with tears, and he looked back at the ground. "I'm sorry." He whispered, holding his tears back.

A hand lifted his chin up softly, his eyes meeting the loving, calm eyes of the head of the orphanage.

"I know, Rin. You don't have to apologize to Kaleb, I'll have a talk with him as well. Just, promise me you'll try to stop causing these fights in the future. Don't let others change you for the worse, you're a great person already, Rin. Don't let them take that from you, because that let's them win." She told hi, before removing her hand from his chin and pulling away.

"I promise, miss Jones." He said, as he watched her go. Once she had gone, Rin let his tears fall before burying his head in his pillow as he sobbed quietly in his room.

Rin felt abandoned by everyone, at least everyone but miss Jones, and because of that he promised he would try.

And it was a promise he didn't plan on breaking.

* * *

 **Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm trying to keep Rin in character, but there will be some experiences he'll go through that will change him, but not enough to change his entire self, I can't explain it very well.**

 **By the way, I was watching some Tokyo Ghoul amvs while writing this and I was wondering if the anime was any good.**

 **Well, thanks for reading and try and give this story a chance in the future.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-My Book of Demons**


	2. A Demon's Patience

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 **A Fairy Tail + Blue Exorcist Crossover fan-inspired story**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

 _Author's Note: I won't even begin to apologize for how long this story has been on hold. An although I cannot promise a jumpstart for this story I can say my imagination is on fire to escape reality so you may see more chapters for this story in due time._

Chapter Two, A Demon's Patience

A seven year-old boy walked down the hallway of St. Joseph's Orphanage ignoring the scathing looks the other kids and matrons gave him. "Hey, Loser!" The older brother of Kaleb, the same kid he nearly beat to death four years ago, shouted at him before grabbing his collar and throwing him into the nearest wall. After the event Kaleb had been sent to a different orphanage permanently separating Kaleb from his older brother, Jack.

To say jack was furious by the circumstance was an understatement as the boy had dedicated his life to making Rin's life terrible. Rin knew he could fight back but he made a promise to miss Jones and he aimed to keep it, so he just took the pain and anger with ease. Not today though, Rin had enough.

When the well-aimed punch came at him the boy side stepped the attack before slipping behind Jack and got him in a headlock against the wall in seconds. "Not today Jack," Rin began when Jack tried to kick his legs out but Rin held firm. "For miss Jones' sake."

The mention of the ill mistress seemed to get to Jack, who all the kids included Rin respected, and growled out an angry "fine!"

Rin released Jack and noticed how the older boy had to close his eyes tightly in order to restrain himself not to attack Rin. "This isn't over!"

The black haired boy sighed and nodded despite the knowledge that Jack was no longer facing him. Rin knew his freedom against daily attack was only temporary but he rather have a hundred bruises a minute from Jack than see miss Jones suffer. The women had fallen into a terrible sickness the previous year and had only become bed-ridden and hardly conscious within the last month. Rin feared that she would die, but another part of the boy knew that death was inevitable at some point.

He clenched his fist before taking in a deep breath and relaxed himself as he exhaled. He had to stay strong, because if he didn't who would?

* * *

Rin wandered down to the matrons hall where the other caretakers let him through to the mistress's room without question. Icy blue eyes stared at the shivering form of miss Jones who opened her eyes and looked directly at Rin. She smiled but Rin could see she was trying to hide the pain she was in. "Hi, miss Jones."

He didn't ask her how she was feeling, already knowing the answer. Her illness could be cured but the orphanage had no money and so Rin was left to just watch her die with everyone else. He wanted to try and savage money but he saw the look in the matron's eyes, it was too expensive that not even the riches men in the streets could pay for her cure with all their money combined.

"Rin," miss Jones breathed as she took his hand in her's. "Such a strong and loving boy you are, I know you'll be great some day." Miss Jones erupted into brutal coughs but her hand held tight to Rin's determined to say what she had to say.

"Keep your strength miss Jones, don't let go." Rin pleaded to the only person he ever knew that took the time and energy to care for him.

"My time has come to an end... but I know that you will be a good person without me, Rin."

Tears began to leak from the corners of the boy's eyes when realization struck him that she wouldn't make it to tomorrow. His hand held as tight as her own to their adjoined hands.

"When we found you... outside the doorstep," miss Jones coughed heavily before continuing. "A sword was placed with you... I believe it holds great meaning to you, Rin. Take it, for it has always been yours. Beneath my bed... be strong, Rin, for all those who hold great meaning to you."

"Miss Jones!" Rin cried when her hand fell limp in his own and her eyes shut closed as she breathed her last breath. "Miss Jones!" He cried as all the other women and children piled into the room at his frantic calls. He fell to his knees and caught sight of Jack's tears as everyone mourned for their beloved mistress. A glint caught Rin's eyes beneath the bed and he hastily reached for it finding a red rectangular case but he knew what was inside.

Overwhelmed with emotions Rin ran from the room unnoticed back to his own room where he quickly opened the window with shaky hands before climbing out the window to slide off the roof to the street below. Rin didn't look back at the Orphanage knowing he would not be returning.

He had to be strong on his own.

* * *

 _Three weeks later..._

A small boy lay curled against a street gutter with a small peck of food that had fallen from a man's hands. He had very little to eat in the time since he had left the orphanage. Although food was scarce there it was still present every other day but now Rin was left to miss multiple days of food before getting some. The water he drank was either rain or sewer water and he knew he should be sick by this point but for some reason he was not.

Once again he looked down at the red case in his lap. He hadn't opened it since he left and wasn't sure he wanted to quite yet. The sword he knew which lay inside reminded him of the potential and great meaning miss Jones had mentioned to him before she went on to the next life and Rin wasn't sure he wanted to release himself to a great change as well, even though he knew it was as inevitable as death itself.

Rin discarded the crumb realizing its usefulness and opted to get a move on as it was clear this area was inappropriate for food scavenging. Granted the people here sure did like to gossip and gave him a good bit of knowledge as well as... flavoring derogatory vulgar, but Rin decided he may need to use those words at some point, towards someone, someday.

The blue eyed boy quickly skirted through the other side of town, blending in and weaving around the other villagers with ease, plucking the purses off some unsuspecting tourists, and finally made it to the edge of town by the entrance. "Perfect," Rin breathed at the sight of tipped over stands and food all over the ground. He found it sort of strange however, how no one was around. In fact now that he looked around no one was in sight. A light caught his eye and suddenly he stumbled back as he realized the entire building in front of him was on fire.

"Shit," and the vulgar comes into use. But really, Rin wondered how he could miss the fire. It was as though it suddenly appeared out of nowhere, like magic!

Footsteps pounded through the streets causing Rin's sensitive ears to twitch and his body tense in warning. He knew that something was up, and whoever was coming was likely the source. He knew he should hide but at the same time he didn't want to be afraid of this intruder. He would face them head on, and if they messed with him he'd beat them until they could no longer move.

"There's another one, get him!" A voice called out and Rin leaped in surprise before turning around to see a whole raid of men running at him. Rin knew there were too many to fight, and all he could do right now was get away from there as fast as possible.

So, with a spring in his step he leap into action and began running down the other side of the street picking up scattered food and tearing into it with his teeth, devouring the food as quickly as possible knowing he wouldn't be open to this much food for a long while. After biting into a soft juicy pear he found himself tripping over a cart but recovered with a simple handstand.

"Don't let him get away!"

Another raid of men suddenly appeared in front of him but Rin did not falter and instead jumped up on a market stand before using the stand as leverage to grab a hold of the roof and quickly pulled himself up. Rin was tired but the adrenaline was also kicking in right in the nick of time.

Rin had never been on the roof like this before, and he found it exhilarating.

The men behind him growled in irritation but did not give up and soon Rin found himself running towards the end of the roof where a good deal of space separated him from the other roof. With an acceleration Rin leaped from the edge of the roof with all his strength and felt weightless for a split second before gravity came crashing down and all his instincts sprang into action with his dominant hand reaching out as far as he could for the other roof.

He hit the wall with a slam but at least he had a good grip on the roof where he pulled himself up just before one of the men tried to grab him. Rin continued his run, leaping over smaller gaps in the roofs and climbing high and higher until he felt nearly unstoppable. "There he is!"

Suddenly Rin tripped, a robe caught his ankles thrown by one of the men causing Rin to go barreling down the building along the slanted roofs, gravity even more against him than ever, until finally he hit the very edge of the roof and went flying off. He let out a cry as he felt like someone had slammed their foot on his stomach before it finally all came to an end when his back collided into the ground causing splintering pain to race up and down his body. He let out a groan and tried to get up but his body all but refused to follow his commands and Rin found himself for the first time in a while terrified of what would happen to him.

The men were getting closer and closer until all he saw were boots in front of his face and then there was pain, before he saw nothing at all.

* * *

When Rin woke he was handcuffed to a wall at the bottom of a ship with twenty three other children. Some teenagers but most were children under the age of ten. "Where, where are we?" Rin asked as he tried to move out of his restraints but with no luck.

"Shh! They'll here us if we're talking!" One girl whispered at him.

"Don't mind her, she's just paranoid," Another boy responded, although still as quiet as the girl. The boy studied Rin who seemed to search desperately for an escape. "It's no use you know, we've all tried. At least those of us that haven't given up," he said throwing a scathing look at one of the older boys.

The older boy responded by spitting across the deck, leaving everyone else to grimace or snarl at the boy.

"I don't know where we're going, but from the way we were taken from our homes, it's safe to say it's nowhere good," the girl who was claimed paranoid earlier suddenly spoke up.

Rin nodded but his eyes were glazing over in though.

"I bet they took us to be Dark ritual sacrifices," the spitter from earlier grumbled causing some of the younger kids to whimper or cry out.

"Shh!"

"Okay, well wherever we go we need to stay strong." Rin declared causing everyone to turn and stare at him.

"How?"

"Yeah man, there's no way I can be strong!"

Rin shook his head and tugged against his restraints. "No, we're all being strong right now. We all just have our own ways of showing it. Listen when we get there, no matter what happens we cannot lose our will. If anything happens to one of us just remember what made you happy. Don't ask yourself about the what ifs or whys, just remember that you are still human and are not whatever these bastards see us as!"

The black haired boy wasn't sure if they would take his words to heart, but Rin swore he could see some of the more depressed of the children straighten their backs or small nods of their heads from others.

"What's your name?" The boy from earlier asked, respecting Rin.

"Okumura; Rin Okumura."

* * *

 **Tell me what you all think of the latest addition. I'll get rid of that ancient author's note tomorrow since I have to catch some sleep tonight.**

 **I wish a happy Thanksgiving to some and a good day to everyone in general!**

 **Yours truly,**

 _Gothic Rain_


	3. A Slave's Life for Me

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 **A Fairy Tail + Blue Exorcist Crossover fan-inspired story**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

Chapter Three, A Slave's Life for Me

The sound of the ship creaking by the slightest movement was constantly pulling Rin's mind from ease, his heart thumped loudly against the silence that consumed his shipmates. He didn't know how long they had been in the ship but he was thirsty and hungry in ways he couldn't understand. It was a feeling of desperation that took over when two of the children had grown sick over time. He knew that something was very wrong with those two who he had discovered were Lily and Derek. Lily had been mean by first impressions but turned out to be a decent girl. Derek was Derek, plain and simple but also straight to the point. He was the smartest out of all of them - Rin decided - and hated how it had to be him that was fighting for his life.

"Derek! Derek! Can you hear me?" Ross asked, trying to kick his friend to regain consciousness. "Look at me, Derek!"

The green eyed boy slowly opened his eyes revealing pink eye watery from sweat and tears of pain. "I-" He heaved heavily before falling over slumped and Lily screamed across the ship.

"Derek!"

Rin cried out, his fists clenched in the iron shackles as he closed his eyes against the rising screams of their fallen friend. "No, it can't end like this!" Another girl cried, arcing her back and moving back and forth trying to escape. Rin watched as blood slowly began to run down her arms and tried to tell her to stop but his voice was unheard against all the screams.

"Stop, please!"

Suddenly the door was opened and light shown through causing everyone to go quietly suddenly. Still, they all remained crying or tear-streaked. "What are you brats all whining about?" One of them demanded and grabbed Rin's hair who happened to be closest to the door. "Gah!" He yelped, before his head was slammed back against the wall and he saw stars.

"Awe I see," the man began. He slowly walked in while the other men who captured them smirked at the doorway. "Shame, you guys are dropping like flies already. Good thing we got more of you coming in!" He cackled as he lifted Derek's body over his shoulder.

"Don't take him!" Lily cried with a scratchy voice. One of the other men stepped forward and Rin instantly had a terrible feeling. He reared forward and held back a wince as his head collided into the slaver's head. "Bastard!" Rin spat at him only to find himself seeing silver before pain exploded on his face and he screamed. He thrashed wildly and roared in anger, fear, and pain all mixed together.

He had never felt pain like this before, and that was saying a lot. He had been punched, beaten, bloody, and even suffocated to the point of near death before but his pain had never been as intense as that. "Rin!"

"Okumura!"

Rin roared even more and found a strange feeling breathe over him. It was burning, and an inferno, but it wasn't against him. It was like an energy surrounding him, healing his pain, and caressing the aches of his body. Rin was breathing heavily, but the pain had become bearable, and he could finally open his eyes.

His vision was blurry but he knew he was shaking, and bleeding by the indication of slick wetness on his face that was beginning to dry. "Rin?"

He sighed and tried to catch his breath and looked up at the ceiling where wood greeted him that continued its endless creaking.

"Give him a moment Vega," Soka whispered.

Once Rin finally calmed his breathing he looked back at his shipmates and found everyone looking at him but he was too exhausted to look away himself. There were some new additions he noticed, and the absence of Derek caused a pang in his heart.

"You alright, Lily?" Rin asked, looking at the white haired girl who had the rarest colored eyes - a beautiful sakura flower shade - who was still sweaty but seemed to be breathing alright.

The girl looked at Rin with sadness and surprise before nodding. Rin gave her a grin causing Lily to blush and smile.

"The bastards," Soka growled. "How can they do this to us? Especially what they did to you, Rin. I'd be real surprised if you could still see out of that eye-ow!"

Rin squinted against the blood in his eye but cracked a smile at Soka's ruffled form from being kicked in the shin by Little Monster. "What's so funny, aye!"

Laughing softly with the others, Rin noticed some of the new faces. "Sorry guys for the ruckus. I know we didn't give you all the best of impressions, I'm Rufftuff." A boy with ruffled brown hair and intense grey eyes. "Rin." He said, not sure how to give introductions. He knew he probably sounded off-beat but Rin could only say what he knew from experience in the orphanage.

"Well I'm Soka."

"Lily." The list of introductions continued and soon Rin found himself growing tired. "Rin!"

"Just need to..." _rest_ , and then he was out like a flame in the wind.

* * *

Exhausted cyan blue eyes were welcomed to a harsh brightness and the roughness of the sharp rocks on the ground. Rin stumbled when the slaver realized he had awoke but quickly learned not to stop walking when pain lashed against his back to a cold steel whip. Everything was blurry, lopsided. Rin could only see out of his left eye as blood still blinded his other from the earlier but brutal attack. "Get onward!" The slaver shouted, whipping the arm of some other poor kid near him.

Rin wanted to scream at them to stop and for everyone to run but he knew it was useless... hopeless.

He clenched his fists and focused on the pain of his nails digging into his skin until blood hit the ground to hold his tongue and his temper. He heard someone cry out, and nearly threw himself toward Lily who was being dragged inside the strange shaped building by her snowy white hair. "Lily!" He couldn't help but call out, finding her eyes before being backhanded by a slaver.

"Gah!" He spat blood only to be shoved roughly from the back. He looked up and saw the stars before questioning silently how long it had been since he was taken. "Get moving brat!"

As he would later tell himself he couldn't help it, but at that moment he just couldn't take what was happening around him without doing something and all but stomped on the slaver herded him towards the building that was just giving him a terribly dark feeling in general before spinning around to face his demon. He quickly wrapped the chains that connected the shackles to his wrists behind the slaver's neck before crossing his wrists and tugging, hard.

His expression angered Rin further, showing one of desperation and fear when that was exactly what he and the other slaver's were inflicting upon them. He would show them no mercy!

"Rin, watch out!" A voice he didn't recognize called out startling him from his thoughts. He looked up and found a red head being thrown inside the structure before he found himself thrown away from the slaver. Rin looked up finding himself surrounded by slavers who were both glaring and grinning at him in contempt. "He killed him!" One of the slaver's cried out, checking the guy he had strangled.

"No mercy for you, brat!"

The six year-old spat at the slaver's before running between the Slaver's towards the strange giant lizard creatures.

"Don't let him get away!"

With a leap Rin wrapped his arms around one of the beast's necks before wrestling the creature to rear back only for it to expectantly fall backwards and knock the other lizards out of the way. Rin, unfortunately did not get out of the way in time and found himself beneath the creature, suffocating. Suddenly the creature was off him and he was being grabbed by rough hands.

"Put him in his cell before he tries anything else!" One of them demands, and he was all but dragged inside the structure with multiple slavers around him. They stop in front of a cell where he notices Lily in the back and hold back a smile that he'd at least be somewhere with someone he knew.

"No, he'll have his own cell. Don't want him to begin a rebellion!" With a frown Rin was shoved forwards and was led into darkness. He didn't know where he was being taken, and he was frightened with every step he took but he knew he had to keep walking. Soon he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders and was literally thrown to the floor a few feet away. He looked up finding himself in a room with no bars cloaked in darkness with only the smallest of lights coming from a small crack in the wall where the cold hair came through.

He couldn't hear anything, no coughing, crying, or even footsteps. There was only the unnerving silence and Rin realized he was truly alone.

Unashamed he curled up in a ball against the wall and silently began to cry for miss Jones, Derek, all the other slaves, and the place he had found himself imprisoned. He wish he could have been stronger, free everyone trapped here, and maybe be a hero for once in his life.

Not a demon, caged and chained all alone.

With that last though Rin allowed himself to final sleep and hoped he would be able to clean himself of the blood which stained his face by morning. He would never stop fighting though because he knew if he stopped being strong, no one else would be.

* * *

 **Shorter than the other chapters, Ill admit, but you all should know ahead of time that the events in Fairy Tail will be significantly altered because of Rin's presence. I won't say anything further because spoilers are no fun.**

 **Let me know what you think, the silence drives me insane.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _Gothic Rain_


	4. Unbroken

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 **A Fairy Tail + Blue Exorcist Crossover fan-inspired story**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

Chapter Four, Unbroken

The sound of shouting woke up from the dreamless sleep that grasped unto Rin's mind for the short time it could, but the boy knew he could only escape the real world for so long. Crying and screaming only made it worse though, because Rin knew he wasn't just an orphan anymore... he was a slave.

Heavy footsteps neared his cage and by instinct he back himself up against the wall, knees bent ready to pounce if needed. The metal door slid open allowing the light to hit him straight in the eyes, causing a wince, and blinding him of the hand that reached out and grabbed him before throwing him out of his cell and on his stomach on the cold floor.

"Get up!" A boot smashed into his side making Rin scramble to hit feet as though his feet were burning. He couldn't help but send a cold glare at the slaver though, even if it resulted in a backhand.

One of the other slavers had Rin's hands held roughly, the shackles unbroken. As they walked out of the building Rin saw that all the other children were dressed in rags and were suffering heavy labor at the hands of these men. No, not men: monsters. He wondered why he wasn't dressed the same but when a cry caught his ears he turned his head sharply to find Lily being shoved to the ground and a whip raised to strike her.

"Lily!" Rin screamed, causing the girl to jump and just barely miss the strike of the whip. Relief shot through Rin but was short lived when the slaver twisted his arm causing him to cry out in pain. "Shut up!" He roared in Rin's ear before releasing Rin's arm. "This is the last you'll be seeing these brats, brat!"

Rin looked down, wondering where his feet were unwillingly taking him. He couldn't leave, he needed to be here for them. He had to stay, he would not leave! With newfound determination Rin thought of Lily and Derek before slamming his feet down causing the slaver to grunt and turn a glare at Rin that would drop a herd of cattle.

"Move," He hissed at Rin, who glared defiantly at the slaver.

"I said move!" He shouted, punching Rin in the stomach forcing him to fall on his knees. "Rin!" A voice cried out. Rin breathed heavily before looking back up at the slaver. "So we got a tough guy don't we? Well, we're just going to have to break that spirit won't we?" Next thing Rin knew he was thrown into the sand but he fought the foot that suddenly pushed down on his back.

Something cold wrapped around his arms and his stomach. Rin struggled desperately against the slaver's hold but to his despair was overwhelmed in strength. His jaw was tight as he struggled, eyes set forward as he willed his body to move only to suddenly be thrown backwards. Fear shot through his chest for a split moment before he landed on his feet, taking in the sickening gleam in the slaver's eyes.

"Get moving brat, I don't have all day!" He barked causing Rin to frown in wonder before looking down and seeing the handcuffs gone, now replaced with shackles and a heavy steel cuff around his weight. Hesitantly he looked over his shoulder to find a two-wheeled barrel full of stones that practically glowed in power but wasn't able to ponder of it much longer when a hand shot out and roughly forced Rin to look at the Slaver.

"I said... move!" Ignoring the spit that flew at his face Rin glared at the man in further defiance. The slaver went to beat him only to freeze half way and slowly lower his hand. "Ah I see, you need some motivation." Rin only continued to glare.

The man put his arm over Rin's shoulder and forced him to turn and look at the other slaves who worked desperately on their tasks. "If you don't have this ore on the other side of the island by dawn, I'll personally kill one of these brats in front of you for your failure." Rin bit his tongue from a heated remark but his glare was answer enough for his thoughts.

"And I think I'll start with that pretty white-haired girl over there. What did you call her? Oh that's right, Lily!"

"Don't you dare-" Rin's head was suddenly snapped to the side by a mean backhand causing him to glower but said nothing more as the hatred swelled inside of him.

"Maybe I'll even have a little fun with her too for your tongue..." Eyes wide in disgust and fear Rin backed down. He wouldn't forgive himself if this monster hurt Lily. Or worse, had his way with her.

"There, that's what I like to see," the slaver told Rin, patting him once on the shoulder as he turned to leave. Rin felt nauseous at the thought of pleasing this guy but knew he couldn't afford to fight back directly.

So, with a sigh Rin took a step forward and his entire body screamed as the luggage behind him barely moved an inch.

"Oh and don't forget, if you're not on the other side of this island by daylight, that girl is mine!"

"How will I know?" Rin asked softly, eyes set with fierce determination. "Oh yes, well, there's a volcano straight ahead from there. The rest is on you, brat!"

Laughter followed the slavers leave causing Rin to sigh and look at the sky that was just beginning to darken. He threw a glance to the side where he watched Lily carry some heavy stones before turning away. "He expects me to fail, but for Lily... I'll do anything!" He grunted as he pushed himself forward, deathly aware of how slow the cart was moving.

The pain on his back and arms were intensifying but Rin knew if he stopped he wouldn't be able to start again at the same pace. If he only focused on his breathing, his steps, and the cart maybe he could forget the pain.

Either way, he wasn't going to fail Lily!

Every other step he took it seemed as though the sky got darker and darker and soon enough Rin was watching the stars as his body shook with strain. He thought of Miss Jones and how she always took care of him with every cut and bruise caused from the boys in the orphanage when he wouldn't fight back. She had told him he was doing a brave thing, taking responsibility for his actions, even if they were in the past.

He was being strong by keeping his silence. "Sometimes we have to back down in the face of a challenge because as long as we know who we are and what we fight for, we will always be the winner."

The volcano was finally in sight but the night wouldn't last for long. The other slaves have already been taken back inside, he's the only one left, yet even at the thought of escape he knew it would only make him a coward, and Lily's safety would be compromised.

"I'll keep you safe," he told himself, the sakura-colored eyed girl fresh on his mind. He grunted as he pushed the ore, wondering how much more his body could take of this. "I will not be broken!" He hissed, pushing himself another few feet.

"I will not fail!"

"I will not let them win!"

"I'll protect you!"

"I will protect them all!"

"I will not break, I won't run away!"

Every mantra he chorused through his mind, pushing himself to not back down. He wasn't going to stop moving, no matter how much it hurt. Even if he wanted to die than face the pain, he would live. Live for those that need him! He needed to be strong or no one else would be.

He watched as the first of the light began to shine through the darkness but that only hardened his determination. With more force than he thought he had left he started off in a jog, the cart behind him feeling lighter as he picked up speed.

"Its killing me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
and I'm so confused  
So hard to choose between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know its wrong,  
And I know its right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away"

Just as he reached the end the sun shone across the ocean and Rin could only stare in awe at the sunrise. The cart was settled right where it should be and Rin stood proud at the edge of the water, smiling at the beauty in front of him.

"I'm not afraid."

* * *

Time hadn't passed much when he heard the slaver's up and about once again. He had to hold back his smile when the familiar slaver from earlier approached him. He didn't say anything to Rin at first and neither did Rin try to initiate conversation. He knew the man had expected Rin to fail, and now that he's been proven wrong he can only focus on releasing Rin from his shackles.

Once free and the slaver pulled away Rin kept himself from falling over by sheer will alone.

Suddenly the slaver spoke, startling Rin from his thoughts. "No breaks, we got a whole day of work to get to. You can start by unloading the stones from the cart then carrying them over to the building where the smelter is. When you're down, find something to do." He told Rin with almost... respect?

"But don't try anything stupid, or bad things will happen."

The threat in mind Rin nodded, to which the slaver sighed and walked away seemingly lost in thought. Not wanting to waste a moment and attract another slaver's attention Rin got quick to work, dully noting the thick bruising on his arms were the shackles had been with every lift of stone.

He may have been exhausted, but he knew his body wasn't at its limits yet. And so Rin worked, and worked, and just to change it up a little - worked some more. It hadn't been until the sun made it exhaustingly too hot was he released from his work and sent back to his cell, which he walked proudly to the best he could. The moment the door of his cell slid closed however Rin immediately collapsed and lay on his side to suppress the pain on his stomach and back the best he could.

It wasn't long until he fell asleep, where a dreamless sleep awaited him, absent of the pain.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, once again. Thanks for not leaving me in the silence as I had left you guys. Also I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested (so I don't have to search) let me know.**

 **No promises on updates, we all know how well that turns out.**

 **Sincerely,**

 _Gothic Rain_


	5. Newcomers

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 **A Fairy Tail + Blue Exorcist Crossover fan-inspired story**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

Chapter Five, Newcomers

Time never slowed as the children at the Tower of Heaven worked indignantly throughout the day. One boy stood out from the rest: where other boys and girls eyes were empty or longing, this boy's eyes held a fire that would never die. The slaver's left him alone after that one day he did the impossible, and not even the children could fathom what drove this boy to be as strong as they knew he was.

The boy, Rin Okumura, was currently wielding a sharp pickaxe into some tough ore while ignoring the sweat that slid across every surface of skin. Some of the children found it strange that such a soft-looking child had a heart made of gold that could never be melted. It was almost as though cold steel wrapped around that heart with a couple spikes sticking out just for extra measure.

Rin never broke under the pressure or the work, nor did he allow any one he cared for suffer any further than they already were. The slavers would worry more of Rin's ability to begin a rebellion against them had they not known he would do anything to keep those he cared for safe. He was like a guardian angel in a sense, who would willingly have his wings clipped if it meant his friends would be safe.

It was Rin who decided the only way to remind himself what he was fighting for and who he was as a person, _and not a demon_ , was by taking everything by the day. He wouldn't long for a future he could see, instead he would make it with every action he took. He would not cower, he would wait for an opportunity.. even if it would take years before one became available.

"Alright brats! You got a ten minute break and they you'll be back to work. We have some more slaves coming in so don't make a fuss if some things change!" A slaver yelled over at them, causing many of them to drop what they were doing with sighs. Rin held himself up differently however, knowing he was being watched. He felt the need to show the slavers he wasn't as controlled by them as they may have believed and instead slowly eased out of his work before heading over to the group of children.

Three slavers were dumping scraps of food into the sand where the children were and many of them threw themselves forward. Some even pushed and grabbed to reach more food than the next guy but when Rin was seen everyone immediately backed away from the food. Rin thought about saying something to their reactions before remembering his last reactions the past few days and instead sighed quietly to himself as he picked up some pieces of bread and half eaten drum of meat.

He wandered back over to his work place and sat down with his meager lunch. When he looked up his eyes sought out familiar faces but being on the other side of the island had separated himself from them. All he could do was hope that they were safe, and alive most of all.

As his teeth tore through a slack of meat his gaze turned towards the ocean where a small ship (that was no doubt rather large up close) slowly sailed towards the small little island they worked. He was certain that ship was another slave ship, the second one to come in the last... what was it? It had to have been at least fifty days since he's been here.

He knew that the other children were trying to count the days as some sort of survival instinct, or obsession, but Rin knew thinking of the days would only make him think back in time. He wouldn't do that because his mind needed to be in the present, otherwise he'd find himself losing his will for the cause he's fighting for.

Fighting to stay alive and keep his friends alive. All the boys and girls here, really. He needed to keep them alive. Just remembering the way Derek died back on the ship that brought him here almost made him lose his stomach. He though of how Lily cried out for him, but couldn't day anything to help. They all saw someone die that day, but Lily lost someone close.

Death cuts deep, Rin realized. Miss Jones had struck deep in his heart but he never really saw how her death affected everyone else. She had always been there for him. But when he saw Derek, a boy he'd never met or seen before die in front of his eyes... he didn't want to see another person die again. Especially someone his own age, he had a whole life beyond him, and he lost it all to the slavers.

Rin grit his teeth, brushing the crumbs of his meal to the sand for the crabs, and kept himself from sending a glare to the watchful slavers.

He wanted the slavers to pay.. he really did. But more than anything he wanted to make sure no child would ever be sent here again and go through what they were going through now. The slavers could wait when it comes to his friends. These kids. They were the priority. He fought for them. He lived for them. And he knows what death does to a person... he knows that they all needed to live so they could fight back - together.

For now, he just needed to wait. And wait for an opportunity he would.

* * *

The slaver's seemed all too busy rounded the new kids off the ship to notice how many of them were watching - to Rin's relief. His fingers and arms were glad to gain some feeling back from the numbness that inhabited after working the pickaxe another half hour. To his surprise however, there weren't as many slaves coming off the ship as he expected. The ship he had left when he first came here had at least three dozen while this group was a dozen at most.

They looked quite the group too, not to mention.

The first one that caught his eye was a small girl with long scarlet-red hair and a look in her eyes unlike his own. She was scared though, much like he was. And although for him it was fear for the other kids, he couldn't blame her own fear for the situation she found herself in. She reminded him a bit of Lily, whom he hasn't seen since the first couple days he first arrived.

He hadn't realized how much he missed her (as well as the other children) until he felt the clawing beneath his chest.

Behind her was a taller boy with vibrant blue hair and an interesting tattoo or perhaps rune running vertically on his right eye. His eyes remained firm on Scarlet, as though determined to not let her out of his sight. Rin's lips twitched slightly, this boy reminded him of himself. Hopefully he won't kill a slaver to stay with her though, but then again he didn't appear to be drawing much attention to himself - much like he had done.

They should be fine on their own, by the looks of it. Even if they look like they don't want to be separated any day soon.

There was another girl with flat snow-white hair, and skin nearly as white as her own hair. She wasn't like Lily though, Rin decided. Not with the way she curled in on herself, as though wishing she could just dive into the water and let the ocean swallow her whole.

Rin peered at another red-head, though this one's hair more shaded like dried-blood than the girl's Scarlet-red, but he seemed to hold himself pretty well. Outcasted from the others for some reason, the boy hardly spared a glance at them and was as tense as one could be. There was also this raven-haired boy, who struck Rin as kind of strange, by the look in the boy's equally dark eyes. It was as though he wasn't down on Earthland but somewhere lost in another world. His smile was also a bit unnerving - not to mention.

A blonde, sun-kissed, dark-skinned boy stood out from the others as well, but despite this he looked terrified and small compared to the others. His entire body was completely shaking, and Rin questioned if the boy would survive long here on his own. The slaver's would probably be placing bets as to how long before the boy dropped on his feet to later be thrown unceremonially into the ocean - as a final resting place.

"Not on my watch," Rin grumbled to himself, before turning his gaze to another boy. Unlike the other children, this boy looked alive. Or rather awake and thriving for the next adventure, as though his energy was limitless. His eyes were dark and intense while his hair had a tamable spikiness that were about as dark as his eyes were.

He imagined the life would turn cold within a week's end.

The other girl he worried for: brown hair cropped short against her head with strange cat-like nose and mouth. Her eyes were down-casted, and he had no doubt that she was most likely the youngest of the group. He would keep her safe too, he decided.

The next boy was a bit taller than the rest but in more muscle than height of what his age could handle. He stroked Rin as the strong type. Someone who endured and moved forward. His hair was matted with spikes and not quite black, but neither quite blue. His eyes were the same by the looks of things. He seemed a little roughed up by appearances - perhaps he had given the slavers a hard time.

Rin hoped so.

The second to last boy disappointed Rin somewhat. He was rather plump and meager looking by first impressions with curly hair that could've been mistaken for an afro and large slit eyes that somewhat concerned Rin. Despite that every time one of the other boys caught his eye his entire demeanor seemed to relax before intensifying all over again.

He'd decided to be wary of that guy.

And lastly there was the tall, skinny kid. He nearly reminded Rin of a human toothpick. He had a buzz-cut and a sharp pointy nose that seemed to distance itself from the kid's face. Rin wondered what would happen if one flicked his nose...

Although he thought it was kind of cool to have eyebrows horizontally shaped like lightning bolts - blonde too.

And that was the last of that load and without further glance, Rin immediately returned to his work not needed to risk catching another slaver's eyes. He had been left alone for months now, and he was hoping to keep the record clean. Although when his eyes caught slight of the newcomers being forced into the building, Rin had a feeling these kids may cause an uproar...

One that will aid him in starting a rebellion.

* * *

 **Well, there you have it. I hope this isn't too slow paced or anything with you guys but I work with the time I have...**

 **I am still searching for a beta but if anyone has any questions feel free to send me a PM or ask it in a review. So long,**

 _-Gothic Rain_


	6. Inside Sources

**The Blue Exorcist; Book 1**

 **A Fairy Tail + Blue Exorcist Crossover fan-inspired story**

 _By Gothic Rain_

 _Disclaimer: See Chapter One_

Chapter Six, Inside Sources

"Oi. Brat!" Rin looked up from his work and lowered the stack of ore he had been carrying to the next drop-off. He rose an eyebrow in response not trusting the slaver that it was worth speaking without punishment. "Follow me, you're being moved inside." Rin nodded and fell in step behind the man with a question in his mind as to why he was being treated differently than the other children.

Respect for a slave only goes so far, after all.

He glanced up catching sight of the stars once again. This would be the first time they would be letting him inside the building without simply sending him to his cell of darkness. He wondered if they fell in believe that he wouldn't try anything since months had passed since his first actions of resistance.

That wasn't to say he wasn't resisting, but they simply had their noses down when they were around him. Rin distantly wondered what the last slaver that messed with him told them, but shrugged decided it wasn't worth the time of thought.

He said goodbye to the stars to himself as they stepped unto a platform and inside a large corridor that appeared to have just been recently completed being built. "Normally we only allow the older slaves inside but demand has been raised and the Magic Council has grown suspicious of our raids so we've been moving the children inside as well. No point keeping you all outside when we can't send any more ships out," The slaver told Rin surprisingly.

"I'm telling you this because you should know that the amount of us have tripled inside. I imagine you can figure out the rest for yourself, yes?"

"I understand," Rin replied softly, speaking for the first time in what felt like ages.

"Good, we don't you needing to try and strangle any more of us, or next time there will be a hell lot more to pay." Rin nodded, and suddenly came to a halt to the side of the slaver. His eyes widened considerably at the large amount of ground in front of him. Adult men were carrying large planks of wood or metal structures bound by strange orbs that released white ropes made of magic.

They also wore shackles on their wrists with beeping red lights that Rin just knew were bad news. He understood then while they once only allowed the adults through here... it was because they were the ones with the most broken spirits. Rin could hardly look them in the eyes - they were so empty inside. There were more men than women but by the women that were considered adults were either strong or shattered. Many of them were covered in bruises from split lips to odd bruising shows on their upper legs from what their raggedy dresses could reveal.

He had a terrible feeling what that meant, and could only wish he could kick this slaver where it hurts but knew there was too much risk. If he acted for no reason now, they would never trust him as much as they are right now. They know he isn't broken like these people, but as Rin gazes at the children that were recently delivered from (most likely) the last slaver ship, he knew he wasn't a lost and confused as them.

Rin was almost a hundred percent certain they wouldn't have placed him here unless what the slaver had said was absolutely true.

A scream erupted suddenly and Rin swiftly looked over to the source and was shockingly surprised to see a man being electrocuted by one of the slavers. _Merciless._ Rin caught the grin on the slaver's face as he rendered his lightning staff's magic on the man, favoring his screams of pain.

He could see how the slaver's never got bored here, and it was like throwing cardboard in an open flame for Rin's temper.

Once again he resisted though, and exhaled deeply much to the slaver's humor beside him. "Stay in line and you won't end up like that guy, kid."

Rin figured that much, turning his eyes to some older kids - probably teenagers - with their heads down as they hung from metal pikes on the rocky walls. He couldn't imagine why, and decided he didn't want to find out. Even if it was the closest thing to rest, that he could see.

He looked up, spotting a ring of cages that were similar to the one's he saw Lily in but much, much larger. He figured these were the cells for the people who worked inside, and realized with dread his shipmates wouldn't be in here either.

Another one of those strange reptiles were here as well, more than one actually, but seemed to be a different species. They were a bubble-gum pink with a single head absent of eyes but made up with the amount of teeth in its ginormous jaw. A spiky red color settled on its neck as it stood faithfully loyal next to a few of the guards who watched the slaves work.

He watched as one of the younger slaves (a teenager) collapse suddenly and watched as the disgusting beast began to bark ferociously at the boy who tried to get up with shaking arms. Rin noticed the beast's tongue was a sickening green while its teeth was coated in red - no doubt blood.

As the slaver beside him left his side with a firm order for him to remain there, Rin took a last glance at the slaver's here that appeared different from the one's outside. The one's inside used magic and like the others wore strange face-masks hiding any memorable traces of their original identity. They wore light clothes, seemingly confident they wouldn't be attacked directly, of red robes and thick dark blue pants tucked in low-rise boots. They held the familiar torture-device - a lightning staff - in one of their hands that was golden-colored and was seemed to reach up to their heads.

All of them were tall, Rin noted. Otherwise the staffs would have to be different heights, and since they were hiring slaves for the work he doubt they would be able to afford different sized staffs for each of them. The staff itself was split at the top and seemed to look almost like jaws where a dark midnight-blue sphere hovered in between. The power source, Rin knew.

He wondered if the sphere worked on its own or if it needed the staff to work.

"Alright kid, stay still so I can get these on you. You don't want to know what happens if these things are put on wrong. I wouldn't mind seeing it though," the slaver chuckled but Rin was pretty sure he added the last part to maintain his threatening appearance. He was also certain nothing goes wrong with the shackles if he moved, but rather the slave said that as to not have a hand-full on him.

Either way, Rin remained still.

He held back a hiss as the shackles clamped down over his wrists with a tightening grasp. "There." Rin looked back at his released wrists and found the large iron shackles seeming to pulse in his skin. The red light came to life and Rin could only imagine what sort of downgrade he'd gotten himself into.

"Get going," the slaver said, turning to walk away. Rin twitched slightly, before moving forward down the stairway to the bottom floor where all the other slaves were already hard at work.

Even though there was always something to do, while Rin worked he couldn't help but think it wasn't as grueling as it were outside where the heat was always against the slaves. Aside from the magic, it wasn't as bad in here. Though, Rin was certain he's the only one who thinks this of the situation. Easy or not, he got to work and never stopped for a catch of breath or to regain feeling of his limbs that were in constant movement with lifting, pulling, or simple plowing of materials.

However, despite his smooth first day of work in his efforts, the others around him were not as... believing as Rin was when it came to work. Many of the older slaves protested against Rin helping them out, and Rin understood why half an hour later when his body was vibrating in pain as he helped two other men drag a crate of wooden planks to another side of the structure before removing the planks and leaving the weakest to drag the cart back while the other two carried as many wooden planks as they could back to another side to begin construction.

Because of his age (or size) the other slaves quietly insisted he take the cart back but since one of the slaves looked like he would drop on his feet any moment, Rin managed to convince them he didn't need it like the other guy did. And reluctantly they agreed.

It didn't help that the same guy now pulling the crate back was the same guy who had been electrocuted by the slaver when he walked in - for collapsing, of course. Rin didn't want to imagine him collapsing again - he worried he wouldn't be able to lift himself back on his feet otherwise.

"Get up!"

Rin snapped his head to the side to see one of the new slaves collapsed on the ground, her scarlet hair spread out in front of her like a halo. A slaver was screaming at her with his beast growling at her ferociously. Fortunately Rin was only a few steps away from her and saw an opportunity in front of him.

"You have to get up," Rin told the girl softly as he walked up behind her. The wood on his shoulder equally balanced. The girl didn't get up, really. Only turned her head to look at him with tears down her face. "It only gets worse if you let them take you down," Rin told her. He was wary of the guard who was now screaming across the ground at both of them.

She slowly brought herself up on her knees, tearful brown eyes shifting from him to the ground and Rin, and shakily tried to rise to her feet but her body was shaking terribly. "I can't help you. You have to do this yourself," Rin insisted to the girl. She glanced at him with betrayal in her eyes about him not physically trying to help her up but Rin knew the slaver's would explode at the sight.

The slaver lifted his staff up ready to attack the girl and Rin gulped at the sight of sparks building up around the sphere. "Come on!" Rin said louder and watched as the girl managed to stand herself back on her feet, her lip quivering in fear. The slaver didn't seem to care though, what he saw was an act of defiance and so he lifted his staff toward the girl and Rin could only act on impulse.

The last thought that went through his mind before he moved was that they'd break her if they punished her for getting back on her feet.

* * *

Screaming... someone was screaming in his ear. It hurt so bad, but Rin didn't know why someone was screaming when he was in this pain. It took him a moment to recognize the screaming was his own, and that his vision was completely white. He couldn't describe the pain because as soon as he could think straight the light was lifted and colors swarmed his vision.

Rin stumbled on his feet, tiny little spasms of pain still erupting through his body from the attack, and then there was the slaver in his face. He grabbed his hair and brought him face to face with the slaver who was screaming at him but because his ears were still ringing he didn't hear a word of it.

Suddenly his hair was released and Rin fell back, stumbling again, but remained upright. "Get back to work!" He heard that much, at least and shook his head to clear his thoughts before wandering over to the red-head who was looking at him in a way Rin couldn't describe. It wasn't fear but it wasn't sadness either. Rin brushed it aside, only relieved that she was spared from the attack and gave her a grin despite his lack of energy at the moment.

He felt utterly drained after the lightning attack but he was strong enough to stand which meant he was strong enough to continue his work.

There were no more words he knew he could give her, the rest was decided on her own. He had only given her a sign that they were still human - not lesser. He walked back to his stack of wood and struggled to lift it back over his shoulder but suddenly it wasn't as heavy anymore and he looked over his shoulder to see a red-eyed red-head supporting half the weight who returned a small smile to him.

Rin found himself nodding his head, and got back to work. But at least now he had an ally of sorts - one whose spirit was yet to be broken.

* * *

 **This one had been lengthened a bit after a review from a reader. I've been out of practice with updating and writing in general so always feel free to give me some advice when I get these words of amazing-ness out for the story. Also, if anyone had been reading any of my other stories send me a PM if you'd wish to discuss one of the stories with me.**

 **I need some refreshing with writing, as I've said, and there's no better refreshment than hearing from my readers.**

 **Until next time!**

 **-** _Gothic Rain_


	7. Little Notice

**Hello everyone,**

 **First: Fortunately for you I was struck by an idea for one of my stories and just had to write it down which means that I just so happened to notice someone's review that has enabled me to feel like leaving this response for those of you that haven't read the notice on my profile page (really bold, right at the top) that mentions that I'll be offline for a long time due to studying for my (semester) exams - as well as working on my driver's license.**

 **So that's why I'm AFK (also known as: away-from-keyboard)!**

 **Now everyone can go thank Starburst2879 for their spectacular timing. Just so you all know I'm alive; healthy and happy. I haven't slept in two days due to studying as my exams are next week and I'm working on catching up on a pile of homework I've been ignoring (thank you inner anxiety and laziness) but otherwise I'm okay!**

 **Second: Those of you that don't care for feedback for reviews can move on to whatever story you want to read next - elsewhere - while those that want to hear my respond to a review can stick around to discover what's on my mind toward my stories.**

 **So for _The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos_ -**

 _jaimevilla2001, in regards to "please nalu" my answer is no nalu. Apologies but I am not a fan of that ship unless your name is riverofmemories and The Girl with the Celestial Tattoos is a free-ship story to begin with, that I have noted several times in my author's notes (often seen at the end of a chapter). Other than that, thank you very much for your review and I am grateful that you enjoy my time-travel madness!_

 _the real narnia, in regards to Laxus and his ass, - see what I did there - don't worry. He'll recover from his self-importance and sassy-crass attitude soon!_

 **And _War Never Changes_ \- **

_KimCharli , in regards to doing Fleurmione justice: I'm working on it. I hit a wall when I was offline for some time without checking in (to keep my documents from getting deleted) and learned my lesson by exactly that happening - with my draft as well as my document containing my plans for this story. Along with peer-pressure from my other stories had caused me to hesitate in continuing this story and my priorities pointing towards my fic mentioned above resulted in War Never Changes being abandoned for the time being. Now, however, I have re-discovered the purpose and future for this story! When I have the time-of-day I'm updating my notes for that story and soon enough War Never Changes should be back on course! I'm grateful that you believe this story is original (I'm very surprised) and for news about why Hermione's past is different from this one: we'll find out soon! I assure you. It's in the next chapter or so depending on how long I word it :)_

 _nikita797 , in regards to how I delivered this story: Thank you for your words and believe me when I say I'm surprised that you think the story is well-thought out and delivered. Well thought out, yes. Delivered? I wasn't so sure about that (which coincidentally also caused a bit more of hesitance in continuing do to some of the harsh feedback of critics). I know, I know, I shouldn't let haters put me down but man... talk about an anti-motivator._

 _Chthonic Diety : I know what you're saying and I agree. When someone time-travels from a world torn by war and filled with death, it's always rather odd when the traveler is free of PTSD or any other ill-effects. I tried to incorporate that with Hermione's character into this strange new world and I'm grateful that you have recognized and appreciated this fact :)_

 _Renu : A bit cliche in some places and words, true, but sometimes you have to repeat and remix great things in order for their meanings to stick when a person has finally grasped it's purpose, don't you think? War Never Changes, in case anyone was wondering, was inspired by Fallout believe it or not (Bethesda's game) and when I came up with this plot - me, desperate for another Fleurmione fic - I couldn't get the "because war-war never changes" quote out of my head. So, yeah, I suppose some credit gets to go to Bethesda there, hehe. Also: Battlemages... awesome, right? I'm glad you appreciate that! And don't worry, we'll be seeing more of Rosa and Fleur soon ;)_

 **Lastly _The Blue Exorcist: Book 1_ \- **

_DeafVaderWattpad , in regards to "It would be sad to let such a good story die" I agree. I've just had a lot of things on my mind and a life to live without a lot of stress. I'll update this story again, not to worry, I just can't promise on a when. Thank you for liking this story for the uncommon crossover it is._

 _WanderingWatermelon , in regards about "The personalities of the slavers seem to be a little inconsistent" I suppose that's something I need to work on. It's difficult working on foreign ground like this considering Erza only revealed flashbacks of the guards and not much personality, so I'm kinda just creating their personalities as I go. Thank you for the tip!_

 **Thanks everyone again for your support and just looking out for me - I do appreciate it! I'll be posting this little notice on multiple of my stories so don't get too excited if you see lots of alerts in your email!**

 **Sincerely, the exhausted writer,**

 **\- Gothic Rain**


End file.
